


The Coffin

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Halloween, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: In an attempt to pull a Halloween prank on her neighbors, Pansy learns the truth about how one of them feels about her.
Relationships: Jessica Day & Pansy Parkinson, Nick Miller/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	The Coffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This is the sixth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A Gift Fic. xxDustNight88 supplied me with the pairing for this. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Large Straight score with the trope of Interrupted Declaration of Love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Pansy Parkinson moved to downtown Los Angeles a few months after graduating from Hogwarts. She was excited for a chance to start over without the reminder of the Wizarding War hanging over her head.

She had settled into a large loft in the Arts District. For the most part, Pansy kept to herself because it just seemed to be a simple solution. However, a week after she had moved in, Pansy found herself face to face with the smiling face of her neighbor, Jessica Day.

The fact that Jess reminded Pansy of Luna Lovegood brought a smile to her face. It was nice to have a subtle reminder of home. In fact, all of Jess's roommates that Pansy found herself to becoming friends with reminded her of people from her time at Hogwarts. Winston's playful nature and love of pranks reminded Pansy of Blaise. Schmit's desire to live up to and exceed everyone's expectations reminded Pansy of the man Draco had become after the war.

Then there was Nick Miller, the man that Pansy couldn't quite place. She enjoyed the time she spent in the loft hanging out with Jess and the guys, but only when Nick was around. Something always felt off when Nick wasn't around, and there was no explaining it, but Pansy was grateful that they had welcomed her into their lives.

It was Halloween time in downtown LA, which meant it was time to decorate the lofts. Pansy and Jess had spent all day shopping for the perfect decorations. They were planning a Halloween party and the loft had to have a spooky feel.

"I can't believe we found a real coffin," Jess exclaimed, pushing the cart toward the elevator. She had a broad smile beaming proudly from her face.

"I know," Pansy laughed, shifting the shopping bags from one hand to the other and reaching out to press the button to call the elevator.

"Nick is going to hate it," Jess said, tossing her head back with a laugh as she pushed the coffin into the elevator.

"He is definitely going to hate it," she said, resting her head against the back of the elevator. Pansy bit her lower lip and nodded her head slowly.

After a few moments, Jess opened her eyes wide and turned her head to Pansy with a wicked smile on her face. "I just had that most amazing idea!"

Pansy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jess out of the corner of her eye. "Do tell," she replied.

"You should hide in the coffin. Then I'll wheel you into the loft and get Nick, Schmidt, and Winston to come into the living room," Jess explained, smiling from ear to ear. "Once they get used to seeing the coffin, you can jump out and scare them!"

Pansy looked at her for a moment and pictured the scene playing out in her head. As she neared the end of the scene, she could see their reactions perfectly and slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she replied. "Let's do this."

Jess lowered the cart down to the ground and walked around to the front of the coffin. After a few moments of pulling, the door to the coffin popped open. Jess presented the open coffin to Pansy. "Your ride awaits," she chuckled.

Pansy shook her head and stepped inside the coffin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Jess closed the lid. It was a weird feeling, being sealed in a coffin while still alive, but the guys' potential reaction was going to make it all worth it.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and Jess maneuvered the coffin out. She thought it would have been heavier with a person inside, but it was surprisingly the same weight. Jess shrugged her shoulders and continued her way down the hall.

As she neared the door, she could hear the guys' voices from the hall. Jess stopped just short of the door and stood the coffin up. "Hang in there, Pansy. I just want to make sure the guys are all inside."

Jess unlocked the door and walked into the loft with a large smile on her face. "Guys, you'll never believe what I found while decoration shopping," she exclaimed, turning her back to the door and pulling the cart with the coffin in the door.

"Not now, Jess," Schmit grumbled, shaking his head. "We are discussing Nick's hidden love for the neighbor girl."

"Nick's what?" Jess asked, allowing the cart to drop to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell?" Pansy whispered, smacking her head off the back wall of the coffin as it hit the floor. "I'm going to kill Jess."

Pansy took a deep breath and pushed the door to the coffin open. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Nick, making an announcement.

"I'm in love with Pansy!" Nick shouted, tossing his hands up in the air as he turned to look at Jess. However, he turned toward Jess; he noticed Pansy standing in the middle of their loft in front of the coffin. His eyes went wide as he covered his face with his hands. Nick looked at Pansy through his fingers before turning his attention to Jess. "Jess, how did Pansy get in here?"

"Well," Jess began but stopped when she felt Pansy's hand on her shoulder.

"You can't leave a perfectly good coffin lying around and _not_ expect me to make good use of it," Pansy explained, smiling at Jess before turning her attention to the guys. "Well, it was great seeing you all. I think I'm going to head home so you three can continue talking about Nick's feelings for me. Bye, Jess. I'll come by later to help you decorate."

Pansy turned quickly on her heels and made her way toward the door, shaking her head as she went. Once she was out in the hallway, she pulled the door closed behind her and leaned back against it. Pansy scrubbed her hands over her face and ran them through her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Nick Miller is in love with me," she mumbled to herself, tilting her head back and closing her eyes for a few moments. "This is insane."

Once she had regained her composure, Pansy leaned forward and began walking toward her apartment. If she just pretended not to have heard anything, then maybe this whole situation would blow over, and everything could go back to normal. She reached out to open her door when she heard someone calling her.

"Pansy," Nick yelled, walking toward her quickly. "Can we talk?"

Pansy took a deep breath and turned to look at him. She painted a smile on her face and nodded her head. "Sure, Nick. What's up?"

Nick stopped just short of where Pansy was standing. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Nick took a deep breath as he met Pansy's eyes. "About what you heard in there…"

"I didn't hear anything," Pansy replied, crossing her arms nervously over her chest. "The coffin was totally soundproof, so you don't have to worry. I didn't hear anything about the feelings you may or may not have for me."

Pansy looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. She cursed herself under her breath. She hoped that Nick would turn around and leave her to sulk in her own stupidity.

Nick thought about his next moves very carefully for a few seconds. He stepped forward and reached out to cup Pansy's cheek. He lifted her head up, smiling as her eyes met his. Closing the space between them, Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss caught Pansy by surprise, but after a few moments, she relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and sighed when she felt his hand cup the back of her head. She smiled as she felt him pull her closer.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled away from each other. Pansy stook a step back and looked up at him. "So, about what I didn't hear in your apartment," she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you want to finish that conversation at my apartment, away from prying ears?" she asked, nodding her head towards his apartment.

Nick glanced back over his shoulder and saw the door to his apartment close quickly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned back to Pansy. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "I would love to finish this conversation," Nick said, pressing a soft kiss to Pansy's lips quickly as he took her hand.

Pansy smiled and pushed her door open with her foot, pulling Nick inside quickly.


End file.
